Harry Potter and The Kindoms of Old
by Kasdel666
Summary: Other elves besides House Elfs?.! Other kinds of magic?.! Life on Mars?.! Luna making sense?.! My Gods, what next Hermione dumbfounded? Yup, all this and more. Rated M to give me more flexibility with language and stuff.


Harry Potter and the Kingdoms of Old

By kasdel666

Beta: Ravenfur

Prologue

Disclaimer: I really hate having to put these in. I wonder if the owners would really sue me if I didn't put this in here. Hmm...Oh well I'm not going to test it.

(Clears Throat)

I do not own anything you recognize in this story, and maybe something's you don't recognize. These consist of, but are not limited to, the Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Dragonlance, and Forgotten Realms series of books. For the stories I am using, they are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rolling, the Hires of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, Tracy Raye Hickman and Margaret Baldwin Weis, and Robert Anthony Salvatore; respectively. No copyrights are intended to be infringed, and no animals were harmed in the making of this Fanfic.

This is in large quantities dreams, a few words are spells.

"This" is normal speech.

'This' is thoughts.

"This" is telepathy.

"This" is Parseltongue.

* * *

Only two people were still fighting, Sirius and Bellatrix; fighting by the archway. He ducked her jet of red light. 

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he laughed at her, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

Her second jet of light didn't miss; it hit him squarely in the chest.

His eyes widened in shock, but the laughter was still on his face.

I ran towards him. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the archway; a look of mingled fear and surprise on his wasted, once-handsome face. He fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Bellatrix screamed in triumph.

'Why?' I thought 'He had only just fallen through the archway; he would reappear from the other side any second and kick your good-for-nothing-Death-Muncher-arse, Bint!'(1)

But Sirius didn't come back around the archway, nor did he come back through it.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled. "SIRIUS!"

'He must be just behind the curtain, I'll just go help him back out so he can get back to kicking his cousin's arse.'

As I reached the floor the dais is on, Lupin grabbed me around the chest, holding me back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!" I screamed.

"It's to late, Harry-"

* * *

When the train arrived, Harry was surprised to see Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Remus John Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks at the station. After the normal greeting from Mrs. Weasley and talking to the Business men, Forge and Gred, Remus came over and greeted Harry. 

"Hello, Harry," said Remus.

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect…what are you all doing her?"

"Well," said Remus with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

He pointed over his shoulder; his magical eye he was named after looking through the back of his head. Harry leaned over to see where his was pointing, sure enough, there were the Dursleys; looking appallingly at him as usual.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking turns hugging Hermione. "Well, shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

They took the lead over to the apparently rooted-to-the-floor-Dursleys. Hermione came over after hugging her mother.

"B-Boy, you have some nerve to…" Vernon began.

"Don't yell at him, and his name is Harry not 'Boy'. He didn't bring us here, but we are here to talk to you about how you have been treating him and how things are going to change," said Mad-Eye Moody.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" Uncle Vernon said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye Moody, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

"Like he said things are going to be changing for him, Mr. Dursley. You are not going to be treating him like your own personal slave anymore; you are going to treat him like you should treat your nephew," said Mr. Weasley.

"W-Who are you to tell me how to treat him?" said a flustered Uncle Vernon.

"We are people who actually care about him. People who care about him with magic, do you really want to make us mad? Hagrid was being nice when he gave Dudley here his pig tail, that and he really isn't allowed to be doing magic. We are allowed, and we're not going to be nice, if we hear or see anything other then you treating him like you should," said Lupin.

Dudley whimpered a little and grabbed his rear. He still hadn't gotten over it.

"Hush, Dudley," said Aunt Petunia.

Tonks, who had been silent so far, flicked her wand at them and mumbled something.

"That's just a taste of what's in store for you if we find out anything," said Tonks.

The Dursleys at this point decided it would be a good time to check themselves over thoroughly.

"W-What did you do to us?!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

"Nothing that you should be worried about…unless you decide to not treat him right, of course," Tonks said smirking.

"Ah…r-right. Yes, um…nice talking to you but we should be going now. Come on bo-Harry. Harry. Come on Harry, let's go," said Uncle Vernon.

"Bye, everyone! See you soon!" Harry called back, as he ran after his fleeing relatives.

"…Tonks, what did you do to them? We didn't plan that," asks Lupin.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really," said Tonks, a little too innocently.

"Tonks," said Mr. Weasley.

"…Fine I may have put a delayed modified Bat-Bogey on them."

"Atta, girl! We'll make a great Auror out of you yet!" said Moody, slapping her on the back.

"Mood…oh, never mind. I don't even know why I bother sometimes." said Lupin, as he walked away shaking his head.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room doing some Charms homework when his uncle called from downstairs. 

"HARRY! Get down here now!" yelled Vernon.

Harry got up and sat his homework down. He walked downstairs and saw the three by the door.

"Harry, we're going out. We'll be back around 7:00. By the time we get back I want the house clean and dinner ready. Got it?" said Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

"And, remember, no funny business. We don't want any owls flying in here," said Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

They left, and Harry went back to his homework. It was 1:00 and the house was always basically clean.

About two hours, and one and a half homework assignments, later the door bell rang.

'Who could that be?' Harry thought.

He went downstairs and answered the door. There was a tall man at the door with blond hair. At first Harry thought it was Lucius Malfoy but this man was taller then Lucius.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Harry James Potter, I presume?" asked the man politely.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Adokul Falconsflight. I am one of the guards that Dumbledore set, from the Order, to watch over you during the summer. I'm sure you know about us."

"Is there something wrong? Are Death Eaters attacking?" said Harry, looking around nervously.

"No. No one is attacking, Harry. The Order and Dumbledore don't even know I'm talking to you right now. But there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

"They don't? Come in." said Harry stepping aside, letting the man in. He closed the door; they walked into the living room and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about Mr. Falconsflight?" asked Harry.

"Well, first I need to tell you a story. A story about how life came to this planet. Will you hear it?"

Harry nodded.

"Many eons ago life as you know it was just starting here on this planet, but on a planet not far away life had been vibrant for a few eons. That planet is what you call Mars today," Falconsflight started.

"There were three main continents; Midgard, Krynn, and Faerûn. Many world shaping events happened in these lands but they are to many to talk about right now; you still need to make dinner for your relatives. There were many different sentient races. Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and Dragons to name a few. There was also magic, different then you know but still magic."

"Like now, and like it will always be, there was a war between Light and Darkness. Good vs. Evil. Fifty million years ago The Dark Side, Evil, whatever you want to call it, came together to try come up with a plan to defeat The Light Side, Good. What they came up with would soon devastate the planet, and make it what it is today."

"The Forces of Good found out about the plan before it went in to effect. There was nothing they could do to stop it. But by this time Earth was becoming vibrant, and they had the technology and magical power to travel the distance here. The best minds that Dragons, Humans, Elves, Halflings, and Dwarves had came together to build the ships that they needed."

"They evacuated everyone they could, before The Forces of Evil managed to enact their plan. When they got to Earth complications came up. Some of the Dwarven ships crashed on entry. No one could find the Halflings, even to this day no one knows what happened to them. The Dragons and Humans seemed to…lose their intellect. It was something in the atmosphere. Humans are very adaptable so they were able to adapt to it and started to re-learn everything; there was no help for the Dragons."

"The Elves seemed to be fine. With the Dwarves they decided to let the humans be and start over. When they got back to where they were the Elves and Dwarves would reveal themselves. Next they cleaned up the mess of the crashed ships. Then the Dwarves went into the mountains and haven't come out since. The Elves kept in contact with them to keep them updated on the humans," said Falconsflight.

"If this is true, how do you know it?" said Harry after a minute, letting it sink in.

"Well, Harry the Elves you know, House Elves, are one race of Elves. Like the British are one race of Humans. They decided to stay with the Humans to keep taps on them, and report to other Elves or High Elves. I am a High Elf Harry," he said as he waved his hand over his face, changing his features slightly. His eyebrows got finer and his ears became pointed.

Startled, Harry was silent for awhile. Then he went wide-eyed and asked, "I'm not going to get a letter from the Ministry for that, am I?"

"Don't worry Harry, your not. They don't know about High Elven magic so they can't detect it. Dumbledore knows more then he should about a lot of things but he doesn't know about High Elves you're the only Human right now who knows that we exist."

"…So Humans have gotten back to where they were and you chose me to reveal your selves?" Harry asked.

Falconsflight blinked then laughed uproariously. "That's a good one!" he said after a moment.

" Huh?" Harry said.

Seeing Harry was serious, Falconsflight spoke. "Oh you're serious. No Humans are nowhere near there yet. Well as a whole you are not. The ones you call "Muggles" are oh I would say less then a century off; if they knew about magic, of course. You "Wizards" are still way off."

"Then why reveal this to me?"

"I'm revealing this to you, Harry, because Voldemort has learned of it also. Some of the Forces of Evil survived the destruction too, and they started to ally with him."

"That's awful, but I still don't understand why you are just revealing this to me."

"Now we're at what I wanted to talk to you about. Harry, according to the prophecy the one to defeat the Dark Lord will be marked by him. This doesn't mean that the marked one is you or the Dark Lord is Voldemort." He leaned closer, "But, Voldemort believes the prophecy and that he is the said Dark Lord; and he marked you. Because he believes so completely it, it makes it true. No one besides you can beat him. And he isn't just a threat to your world anymore; he is a threat to everything. This is why I told you all of that. Because you're the only one that can defeat him, we, the Elves and Dwarves, are offering you our help."

"What kind of help?"

"Training, protection better then here or Hogwarts, soldiers to fight the Death Munchers with, anything you might need."

"What kind of training?"

"Fighting, magical, hand to hand, weapons ranged and melee; spells; tactics; things like that."

"If I accept when can I start?"

"When ever you can leave. Dumbledore and the Order need not know you're gone. We can make it so that they think you're still here."

"Can you help my friends too? I don't think I can defeat Voldemort without them."

"We anticipated that you would ask for that. Yes, Harry, we can. Actually, we were hoping you would ask that. I really hope you can except the offer. We wont force you to except, but it is really important that you to defeat him."

"Well then, I'm still going to give this some thought. But since you'll help my friends I think I'm going to say yes."

"Great!" said Falconsflight, standing up. "Well, I got to get going my shift is almost up; and you still have to make dinner for you relatives. I'll be back next week at the same time. Will that be enough time, Harry?"

"Yes, thank you." said Harry walking over to the front door.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Harry. See you next week."

"Goodbye, Mr. Falconsfight."

* * *

1) Bint is the British word for 'Bitch'. So, yeah this is my first story in awhile; and my longest ever. I hope you like it, and please REVIEW! Tell me what you thought, questions, ideas, anything. Just REVIEW! 

…Please?


End file.
